


Dark Blue Distraction

by deannawol



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Corsetry, M/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawol/pseuds/deannawol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt:</p><p>Kradam corsetry - this time, with Kris dressing Adam, selecting outfit, dressing him and playing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Blue Distraction

The corset was dark blue satin, hard to the touch but with a delicate finish that caught the light just right. He knew as soon as he saw it in the back of Adam's wardrobe that he had to see his lover in it. Finding something to go with it was harder.

Too shiny and it would take away from the beauty of the corset. Too plain and it wouldn't be Adam. Each item was discarded in turn until he came to the kilt that Adam had picked up on his trip to the UK. So far, Kris had only seen it in photographs and hurried emails as Adam worked the press circuit while he was abroad. Kris would have loved to have been there, watching him pull it one, and then...

He was hard thinking about it. And that was the decision made. He dropped the kilt on the bed. Smiling, Kris made his way to the bathroom, pushing open the door and leaning against the frame. Adam was just out, towel wrapped around his waist. Kris let his eyes crawl over Adam's body, taking in the hard lines.

"You okay, babe?" Adam asked, watching Kris in the window.

Kris smirked, the corner of his mouth pulling up, "I'm good," he paused, "Got your clothes picked out for tonight."

Adam's perfectly sculpted eyebrows rose, "You have? That's..."

"Just wait," Kris held up his hands, "I promise, no plaid."

"Better not be, mister."

Adam kissed him as he moved past, making his way into the bedroom. Kris followed behind him, watching to see the reaction.

Adam stopped when he saw the clothes on the bed, turning to face Kris, a smile on his face, "Kristopher Allen, you sly dog. You _are_ gonna have to help me into at least one of these, you know?"

Kris shrugged, "I can do that."

Adam turned back to the bed, "No boxers. Kinky. So where do we start?"

Kris moved up until he was right behind Adam and reached his arms around his lover. He rubbed his thumbs over Adam's abs and let his fingers wander under the towel. With a flick, the towel was falling, leaving Adam uncovered. He reached down, letting his fingers trail through the short hair until his fingers were wrapped around Adam.

"You keep that up, and we'll never be ready on time," Adam warned.

"Um hmm," Kris kissed Adam's shoulder blades, nuzzling in close.

It took all his willpower to pull away.

"Better start gettin' you ready then. Where should I start? Top? Or Bottom? I think I better start with the kilt."

Picking up the black kilt, Kris knelt down. He held it open for Adam to step into. One leg, then the other, raising them until the fabric was mid tight. He looked up, meeting Adam's eyes as he leaned in and licked the length of Adam's hard cock. Adam's eyes closed, a moan escaping his throat. He reached out to run his hand through Kris' hair but Kris was already leaning back and pulling the kilt up the rest of the way and buckling the leather straps.

Rising to his feet, Kris reached out and picked up the corset. He rubbed his fingers over the fabric. Pulling it open, Kris wrapped the corset around Adam and snapped the fasteners closed. Another tug and it was lined up perfectly. He let his fingers trail over the fabric, feeling the heat seep through. He walked around Adam until he was behind him. The laces looked complicated, but he soon figured them out.

Starting at the top, Kris traced over the laces and then worked his way down the lace ladder, pulling each crossover. Each time he pulled, Adam rocked back. Kris tightened and then retightened the laces, until Adam was breathing hard, the steel bones unforgiving against his chest. Kris tied the laces off and then pulled harder, pulling Adam back against him.

"You look hot," Kris breathed the words, his arms snaking around Adam's waist again.

He reached down and palmed Adam through the rough fabric of the kilt. Adam shuddered, his breathing growing ragged. Kris laid a trail of kisses along Adam's neck before stepping back.

Adam groaned and turned to face his boyfriend.

Kris was adjusting himself, smiling up at Adam, "If you're real good tonight, I might even give you a hand with that later."

Adam's jaw dropped, "You better. Or else, I'll leave you alone with that," he pointed to Kris' own problem.

Kris moved close, kissing Adam thoroughly. "Love you."

Adam nodded, "Love you too, babe. You sure we gotta go to Tommy's party tonight?"

"Yeah," Kris answered then paused, smirking, "But I'm sure he'll forgive us if we're a little late..."

"Uh huh," Adam groaned out as Kris' hands started wandering again. He really did like that corset.


End file.
